Sueño
by Fuckencia
Summary: Pasó a dejar su oído para bajar lentamente por la parte de su cara que alcanzaba: su pómulo. Las manos de Sasuke dejaron el mesón para posarse en la cintura de Sakura, obligándola a dar la vuelta, quedando de frente a él.


Sueño

Un suspiro de fastidio volvió a salir de sus labios, con ese, ya iban tres en menos de una hora. No le gustaba ir a fiestas, pero su novia había insistido en que la acompañara a la movida melada que Ino ofrecía en su casa. Cuando Sakura quería algo, no desistía y eso a veces resultaba una verdadera molestia, aunque eso no era lo peor; la muchacha lo había jalado hasta la fiesta y se desaparecía sin razón. Por más que Sasuke buscara con la mirada la llamativa cabellera rosada entre el mar de cabezas, no la vislumbraba y eso lo ponía de peor humor.

Cansado de estar sentado tanto tiempo, se levantó cruzado de brazos para dirigirse por algo de tomar, sí se iba a quedar ahí, al menos tendría que comer o beber algo. Caminó bordeando el lugar donde la gente bailaba. El calor proveniente de esa área era impresionante. Todos bailaban pegados, con las partes descubiertas de sus cuerpos brillosas por el sudor.

Cuando llegó al bar de bebidas dispuesto a pedir algo, distinguió a Sakura, iba en medio del bullicio de gente, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la sala. Olvidando lo que iba a hacer, fue a seguirla, quería una explicación de por qué lo había arrastrado hasta allá y después lo había dejado solo. Atravesó la multitud lo más rápido que pudo intentado no perder de vista la rosácea cabellera. Apuró el paso al ver que estaba a punto de salir de entre la multitud para alcanzarla.

Para mala suerte del Uchiha, unas personas entorpecieron su paso empujándolo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se alejó y logró salir, pero ya para ese entonces veía que Sakura entraba por un pasillo, volviendo con su objetivo, empezó a seguirla por el pasillo.

Una vez que vio que la muchacha se detenía decidió apurar el paso, sí ella quería entrar a alguna otra habitación entraría con él. Cuando la Haruno abrió la puerta, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que iba a entrar al baño, perfecto, ahí no se escuchaba casi la música, podrían hablar con un poco de tranquilidad.

Trotando, casi corriendo, Sasuke llegó hasta el baño justo cuando su novia cerraba la puerta, logrando atravesar el pie para impedir el cierre de la misma. Con una mano tomó el pomo y empujándola ligeramente hacia delante la abrió. Al entrar vio la sorprendida mirada de Sakura posarse en él.

—Sasuke-_kun_, ¿qué…?

Cerrando la puerta tras sí, le pasó seguro y se recargó sobre ella —Cállate —cortó el muchacho mirándola—, ¿podrías explicarme por qué demonios te vas y me dejas solo? Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, acepto sólo por ti y te vas a yo no sé dónde sin decirme —las manos las mantenía dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin embargo podía verse que las tenía cerradas. Su voz, no sonaba monótona como siempre, sonaba irritada.

Sakura lo miró fijamente unos segundos desconcertadas por su reacción. Después, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, dio unos pasos y se detuvo frente al espejo que se extendía en una pared, al abrir los ojos dio vuelta al lado izquierdo para observar su propio reflejo en el vidrio, se acercó un poco más para quedar frente al espejo, apoyó sus manos en el mesón de mármol donde descansaba de un lado el lavabo.

Se sonrió un poco a si misma mientras que con una mano se llevaba un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja derecha.

—Este aspecto lleva mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y cuidados —comentó la muchacha al aire desviando el tema de conversación inocentemente —, no soy alguien que se vista tan descaradamente, pero Ino insistió en que quería vernos a todas vestidas diferentes el día de su fiesta. Por eso todas nosotras hemos cambiado de apariencia por esta noche —el muchacho encarnó una ceja, no sabía a qué quería llegar la muchacha echándole tanta perorata, antes de poder decir algo Sakura prosiguió, esta vez, hablándole a él —, se me hace muy incómodo estar vestida así, pero pienso que he hecho un gran trabajo; esta noche estoy muy bonita, ¿no crees, Sasuke-_kun_?

El Uchiha no había reparado en su atuendo hasta que ella se lo mencionó. Realmente si estaba diferente, vestía una falda muy corta y pegada color negro, sólo unos centímetros debajo de sus muslos. Su camisa, color carmín, sin mangas o tiros que la sostuviesen, ceñida al cuerpo, empezaba un poco más arriba del nacimiento de senos y terminaba debajo de su ombligo. Calzaba unos grandes zapatos de tacón muy alto del mismo color que su camisa. Su cabello iba recogido en una cola de caballo en lo alto de su cabeza, dejando unos rebeldes mechones libres alrededor de su rostro. Esa noche Sakura iba levemente maquillada sin embargo se veía muy bien.

Dejó de apoyarse de la puerta y se encaminó sin hacer ruido hasta la fémina, posicionándose justo detrás de ella, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos, las apoyó también en el mesón a cada lado de las de ella, y acercó más su cara.

—Todavía no me has respondido, Sakura —musitó Sasuke con voz ronca sobre el oído de la muchacha. Sakura pudo percibir como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban al sentir el cálido aliento del Uchiha sobre su oído.

Apretando las manos donde las mantenía, inspiró el aire impregnado con la colonia que se aplicaba Sasuke, lo suficiente para inundar sus pulmones de esa esencia. Sin darse la vuelta le respondió.

—Tenía que retocarme mucho, y cada vez que intentaba ir hasta ti, alguien me entretenía o sentía que algo andaba mal con mi atuendo y volvía a revisarme —explicó ella mirándolo por el espejo que los reflejaba.

Sasuke, quien no se había retirado de donde estaba, acortó un poco más la distancia entre su boca y la oreja de ella, mordiéndola un poco. Un suspiro escapó involuntariamente de los labios de la fémina mientras cerraba los ojos. Retirando su boca de la oreja de ella, sonrió con superioridad, una pequeña caricia que le había proporcionado ya la tenía así.

Pasó a dejar su oído para bajar lentamente por la parte de su cara que alcanzaba: su pómulo. Las manos de Sasuke dejaron el mesón para posarse en la cintura de Sakura, obligándola a dar la vuelta, quedando de frente a él. De su pómulo pasó a sus labios, besándolos con ferocidad, demandando que quería más. Las manos de la muchacha se entrelazaron alrededor del cuello de su novio, intensificando el beso. Tomando el impulso suficiente, Sasuke la alzó, subiéndola a la punta del mesón, quedando así a la misma altura.

Las manos de ella pasaron de entrelazarse alrededor de su cuello, a perderse en su negra cabellera despeinada, mientras que las piernas las enredaba alrededor de las caderas de él. Mientras, una de las manos de Sasuke seguía sujetándola por la cintura, la otra empezaba a bajar un poco hasta su muslo, para acariciarlo.

Los labios del moreno, pasaron de estar en los de ella, a descender lentamente por su barbilla, al inicio de su cuello, dejando por donde pasaba un húmedo rastro. Otro gemido más fuerte que el anterior volvió a salir de los labios de la poseedora de los ojos verdes al sentir como los labios de Sasuke mordían ligeramente su cuello.

Él, dejó su labor de besar y morder el cuello de Sakura bajando hasta su yugular. Su mano derecha que había estado bajando un poco se detuvo en una parte muslo, donde acariciaba de arriba abajo, con parsimonia todo trozo de piel al descubierto que encontraba.

—Sasuke —escuchó una voz que conocía bien, sin duda no era la de la muchacha, esta era mucho más gruesa, no le dio importancia y siguió con su trabajo.

—¡Sasuke! —repitió la misma voz, un poco más irritada y en tono más alto. Siguió sin hacerle caso, por un capricho de alguien que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta no dejaría de hacer eso.

—¡Sasuke, estúpido! —gritó esta vez.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sobresaltado, viendo borroso a su alrededor se sentó en su cama.

—¡Hasta que al fin despiertas, Sasuke, me costó los suyo levantarte, parecías yo! —exclamó la voz que distinguió como la de Naruto, enfocó la vista para poder distinguir al rubio, al lado de su cama, con su gorro de animal, y su pijama naranja, tenía estampada en la cara sonrisa que desapareció por una mueca de espanto y dolor por decir la siguiente frase —, es hora de ir a clases, _teme_.

Así que después de todo había sido sólo un simple sueño. No había entrado al mismo baño que Sakura y habían estado dándose esas acaloradas caricias. Se avergonzó de sí mismo al darse cuenta que clase de sueños había tenido. Unos sucios sueños en los que había involucrado a Sakura.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Mientras se dirigía a la estancia, una media sonrisa surcó su rostro. Tal vez una parte muy escondida en él, quería que el sueño se repitiese, sólo para ver el final.


End file.
